Random Drabbles
by HienFan
Summary: A list of random drabbles based on my own yonkoma. The reason for being in the Bomberman/Spongebob crossover is because there is a lot of Bomberman related jokes and the Spongebob cast appears a lot. The former will eventually appear a lot too


Random Drabbles

Disclaimer: Most of the characters are not mine

15 drabbles per chapter thank you very much. This is based on my yonkoma

Hien and the Fly

Hien is staring at empty air again suddenly a blue bottled fly appeared he crossed his eyes as it settled on his small nose

Hien and the Fly Part 2

He slapped the fly out of his nose it fainted as Hien left the room as Hiryu was passing by he saw the fly

The Krusty Krab event

Spongebob is serving at a very tall table balancing on stilts 'Good afternoon sir what would you like?' he asked 'I'm not hungry' said Hiryu as Kurobom tries to get himself to a proper height since he's too short unfortunately for Hiryu Spongebob is so stupid he heard it all wrong 'Okay sir coming right up' said Spongebob. He walked off while Hiryu stared at him thinking he was retarded while Hien stared at Hiryu wondering what will happen next and Kurobom is crying since no one seems to notice him at all

Bombed my curry

Ciel is cooking curry 'Onions' she said as she put the onion in unknown to her while she was looking at the book she suddenly dropped in a bomb. By the time she realized it the pot exploded while Hien started to panic

The Krusty Krab event part 2

Spongebob is serving the oh so delicious and uber super yummy Krabby Patty while Hien is also cring since his mouth couldn't rach above the table 'Here ya go sir' he said with his super killing smile. 'What's this?' Hiryu asked. 'A Krabby Patty' said Spongebob his smile worned off. 'No thanks I don't like meat' said Hiryu as Spongebob fell off his stilts, Hien stares at the Kurobom and Kurobom is staring at the Krabby Patty hungry

Trading recipes

Chris tries to trade a recipe with Spongebob 'Here my special hot dog recipe' said Chris. 'Thanks' said Spongebob. Then Chris decided this is the best time 'Can you tell me the recipe?' asked Chris 'I won't tell' 'Sure' said Spongebob

Patrick's hunger

Patrick stomach rumbles 'I'm hungry…' said Patrick. He opened his freezer and saw a bomb in it. His jaws dropped

The Krabby Patty Recipe

Warning: Contain spoilers for one of my future fics

Chris opened the bottle of the recipe when Shermie and Yashiro were asleep 'Alright…' said Chris

Krabby Patty

2 Snails droppings

1 Cup of chocolate

14 Fish eyes

1 can of dog food

Ketchup

Mayonaise

½ cup of Crab meat

2 Peanuts

Mustard

1 Tablespoon of seaweed

Broken Glass

'Okay that is plain weird…' said Chris

Hien and Osaka

Note: Of you are curious Hien is wearing a pink (female) swimsuit with a red jacket

Hien is playing on the beach with Osaka they are playing volleyball 'I got it!' Hien shouted the ball hit his head with a big clunk then he tossed the ball 'I got it!' Osaka shouted the ball also hit her head with a big clunk. 'These kids are so stupid..' said Akiha

Nik and his brother Ace

Nik is enjoying a hamburger while his younger brother Ace started to rant at him 'You know you should stop eating so much' said Ace. Then Foomin butt in 'Ah who cares it's not like we'll die or something' she said 'You guys should watch your weight more' Ace retorted

Hien's fascination of pigtails

Hien is talking to Ranma Saotome 'You know you are quite a buff fellow' said Hien 'Yeah sure Moron' said Ranma. He walked off then Hien noticed his pigtail and yanked at it making Ranma very shocked

Jigglypuff and Skitty

Note: This jigglypuff is from Jigglypuff and his merry band of idiots

'I like to talks' said Jigglypuff. Skitty frowned 'Yeah we know' she said 'And you know what?' 'What?' asked Jigglypuff 'You should keep your stupid mouth glued' said Skitty as Jigglypuff cried because of his friend unkind words

Hips

Solo is measuring hip sizes '82cm' he said to Hiryu. '83 cm' he said to Jin Saotome. '88cm…' said Solo 'Power dead… must recharge…' said Solo. It made Hien angry very very angry 'I swear I'm going to kill you all…' he said as he clenched his fist

The Most Beautiful Girl in Fengshen Yanyi

Note: Sheva is Daji, Naja is Nezha

Sheva and Mirah are arguing on who is more more beautiful 'I'm the most beautiful girl in China' said Sheva 'No way I'm more beautiful than you' Mirah retorted. Then a Pichu appeared 'You are both wrong you two are not the prettiest' said Pichu 'Huh?' went the two girls 'She is the prettiest' said Pichu pointing to Naja. Daji was mad while Mirah was a little surprised

Bomber Samurai

Hien is playing Bomberman land 2 mini game Bomber Samurai the letters Game Start appeared. A white radish appeared Shirobom sliced it and earned 10 points winning the game

Note: I edited the point to fit the 4 panels


End file.
